poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fight at the Struggle
Duck: It's up to me. Only the Animal Warrior will open the secret Door, and change to World. Wile: But we're not going to betray Ace either, cause he is Bug's Grandson and the Coolest bunny after all we've been through together. Daffy: All for one and one for all. Ace: My Friends are my Power! Naruto: Look like your heart win the Battle. Duck: It is I. Mephiles lead me into everlasting darkness. Lexi: Ace! Ace: Forget it! There's no way, you're taking Lexi's Heart! Lexi. Rook: If we never meet again. But we will never forget each other. Gwen: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again. Lexi: Take this. It's my Lucky Charm. Be sure you bring it back to me. Ace: Don't worry, I will. Lexi: Promise? Lexi: Don't ever forget, wherever you go I'm always with you. Buster has awaken from his dream Buster: Okay, a "Promise". Boy, what a mess. Buster went to the Sandlot Man: Hurry to the Sandlot! You're gonna be late! He made it to Sandlot Fowlmouth: Who are you gonna root for? Fifi: Both of them, of course. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Acme Acres! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day of the struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Walt the Cat!? ??????: Montana Max! Announcer: And who will leave today as our new struggle Champion!? Fowlmouth and Fifi: Plucky! Buster! Crowd: Walt! Announcer: Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's All: Struggle! Announcer 2: Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Max! Completely out of nowhere- who knew he'd make it so far THIS year? Alex the Robot Dog! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Plucky! It's his first trip to the final! Plucky is looking at Buster since yesterday Announcer 2: And Struggle number 4 who happens to be my absolute favourite customer, Buster! So, who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home for the Grand price. The winner of Struggle- the Eighteen Crystal trophy! And a chance to on our defending champion, Walt! It wont be long now, Folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official struggles rules before we begin! They went to see the Rules Announcer 2: You already know the rules, but a refresher can't hurt. It's easy! You've each got 100 Orbs. Attack to take away your opponent's Orbs. That's all you have. Land a hit and your opponent will drop Orbs. But if you're hit, you'll be the one losing Orbs, so watch out! Keep collection Orbs. When the match is over,the participant with the most Orbs wins! When you're ready go talk to the tournament promoter. He's in the ring.